


The Sweetness of Love & Honey

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Shameless Smut, Sweetness, ineffable husbands, sappy af, they have such a lovely time, you will get a cavity... and a boner!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Here, in the temple of their bedroom, Aziraphale worships his prophet. Each desperate kiss spills devotion onto the floor, baptizes the walls with their love. Crowley is moaning, crying, repenting his sins with each holy move the angel makes between trembling thighs.(Some super sappy, poetry-esque morning love making between husbands... I know its super cheesy but porn laced with love is my vice, what can I say!)





	The Sweetness of Love & Honey

Honey sits on the tongue and reminds us of a time when things were oh so sweet. It brings us back to golden sunsets and quiet summer nights; the kind lulled to sleep with the song of the swaying trees and comforted by the midnight stars. It is a darling taste, rich and tempting in the mouth. Yet no substance sweeter tempts the heart as love. It is the center of this pivoting world, the drive behind every action pure and divine. It brings one to do things unimaginable. It has the power to heal and create, and yet, at the same time, it has the power to destroy all in its path. It is the honey of life, this devout love, that rocks the Earth and cosmos for better or worse.

It is a taste they will never tire of. 

As tangerine beams of sunrise stream through lace curtains, Aziraphale is reminded just how lovely the sunrise is. In the gentle gleam of dawn, his lover stirs. They are barely awake but smiling as they watch one another with sleep in their eyes. Aziraphale rubs it away with a tender hand. It is there, surrounded by the morning showers of his Crowley’s love that he thinks nothing can be more beautiful on God’s green earth. Not a single vintage edition of an Oscar Wilde piece can compare. He gazes adoringly into that yellow ochre gaze and simply melts. He can feel the saccharine gliding across his tongue and shifts closer, a hand drifting along the warm bare skin of Crowley's back.

"Morning, angel." Crowley whispers, voice sweet and gentle. 

"Good morning, my dear." 

"You aren't reading a book," he yawns, "S'not like you at all..."

"Then I couldn't do this, could I?" Aziraphale grins, and sinks down into his lover's arms, capturing his lips with his own. The mattress groans in protest.

"Naughty, don't ya think, angel?"

"Quite, my dear. You look ravishing in the light."

"So ravish me then."

A sigh. A breathy laugh. A hum. They wind their limbs together and tumble softly down into love. 

Lips caress the sharp lines of jaws, pass over cheeks and linger on collarbones. Crowley lets out a whimper when loving hands roam the planes of his chest, squeeze at his hips. His angel looks at him with such reverence. He feels the rumble of it shake his very core, like a Parthenon crumbling to ruin in a blaze of fire. The heat sears throughout his body, those blue eyes lovingly taking him apart. A sharp roll of his beloved's hips fans the flames even higher, and beneath the adoring gaze, the demon gasps. He can feel the honey dripping down his thighs.

"I want you, dearest. I know you're ready for me." 

The words are sickeningly sweet as the angel prods him onto his back. His smile glows like the heavens as he crawls on top, hovering above the demon in all his naked glory. It is just like this, bare and vulnerable, that Crowley loves his angel the best. He worships him, running his hands along the softness of his curves; every dip and roll of skin beneath his fingertips doing funny things to Crowley's heart.

"Fuck, Aziraphale, please just..." The demon sighs and looks up into those doting eyes. He softens and can't help bit lean up, kissing him softly, "Make love to me, angel... I... I want it... I want you."

The angel sighs and dips down to kiss his lover once more, "Oh, darling... you musn't say such things... I'll lose control..."

"Then lose control," Crowley pleads, "Fuck me senseless. Break me."

The angel groans and gives in to the sweet tang, slides his fingers down into Crowley's slick folds. He bites a lip to keep from moaning as the demon writhes against his hand. 

"More," Crowley whispers, "I want your fingers angel. Please, love..."

A finger slides into tight warmth and Crowley whimpers. The angel stops him with his mouth. They kiss languidly, little whines and sighs echoing off walls. They are falling, falling, falling into one another and can't seem to stop. One finger turns to two and Crowley grips the angel's arm tight. 

"Angel! 'Ziraphale, I..."

"What do you need, my love?" Aziraphale only strokes inside of his lover harder, an adoring fondness in his flushed face, "Is it too much?"

"I-In... nnn... please, inside me, I--"

He kisses Crowley sweetly before crawling down between the other's legs, "I love you, my dear boy. More than anything." 

Crowley melts into the pillows as Aziraphale spreads his legs, hikes a thigh over his shoulder and looks lovingly down into his golden eyes, "Tell me if its too much, dearest."

They intertwine with a joyus moan and the world stops at once. Hands grasp for each other and join as one. Beneath a beautiful sunrise they make love, their only focus to bring bliss to the other. Aziraphale gasps into auburn locks and Crowley tugs at white curls. Each pound of those devout hips crumbles the foundation of Crowley's very soul. The nectar of their love drips between them, overflowing with each desperate thrust.

"Oh, C-Crowley, darling I--"

"Harder," Crowley gasps, "Please, love, more.."

Here, in the temple of their bedroom, Aziraphale worships his prophet. Each desperate kiss spills devotion onto the floor, baptizes the walls with their love. Crowley is moaning, crying, repenting his sins with each holy move the angel makes between trembling thighs. They shudder when Aziraphale pulls both of the demon's legs together, reveling in the pleasure as he thrusts in deep. The angle is heaven on earth and sends Crowley plummeting into a spiral of utter bliss. He shouts when his angel finds the spot, prays to him thouroughly. All he can do is grip the satin sheets and throw his head back with a cry.

"That's it, Crowley," Aziraphale gasps as he feels that slick entrance tighten around him, "You can cum for me. Cum for me, dear."

The demon and the angel hold on to each other for dear life, breathing raggedly as the pleasure crescendos into something divine. Aziraphale reaches down rubbing precious little circles around his lover's pearl. Crowley thrashes his hips. 

"A-Azirapale!" He sobs.

"Cum for me, darling," The angel hisses, "I want to feel you... I want it all over me... I love you, darling... want to fill you with my love, yes dear, just like that.., cum on my cock..."

The angel's sex-frenzied chanting drives Crowley's lust to a feverpitch. With one last wicked snap of his lover's hips, Crowley is cumming with a scream. The pleasure wracks through his body violently, sends the parthenon of his body collapsing to shambles as the aftershocks buzz through him. He hears Aziraphale cry out with a broken sob and a rush of warmth fills him, deliciously searing hot and sweet. The man collapses on top of him as they lie in the ruins of their ecstasy. 

"Did I break you, dear boy?" Comes the shaky question followed by a giggle as the angel lies on his side, pulling Crowley into his chest. The demon can only hum contently, completely spent and very happy about it. He snuggles into the warm softness that is his angel and smiles ear to ear. 

"I love you, Aziraphale. I get stupid just thinking about how much I love you." He kisses him with a dopey grin, holding his face in his hands. The angel laughs.

"My dear, you're always rather... sentimental after these types of things."

"Oh, shut up. Didn't you want to fill me with your love a couple minutes ago?"

The blush on Aziraphale's cheeks is enough to make Crowley turn into a puddle of goo. The angel struggles for words in his embarrassment until his demon pulls the covers over them and wraps them together. They giggle once more, for the hundreth time, hearts beating in rhythm together. Slowly, from a lullaby of hushed sweet nothings, they fall asleep in each other's arms, the smooth rich taste of honey lingering in the air.

"


End file.
